


To All The Wizards I’ve Considered Before (Podfic)

by mynameisqwerty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts BSU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: Lists had never failed Hermione before. So when her feelings for Ron get out of hand, it's only natural for her to write a list to clear her mind. She would come up with a list of boys most objectively compatible with her, detail the reasons why, and choose someone from the list to serve as a distraction. Of course, she never dreamed that her notes would all magically get sent out. (Inspired by To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before)Podfic - Original work by @FullofWrackspurts
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To All The Wizards I’ve Considered Before (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullofWrackspurts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullofWrackspurts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To All the Wizards I've Considered Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777138) by [FullofWrackspurts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullofWrackspurts/pseuds/FullofWrackspurts). 



> A gift to the beautiful #WizardTeam girls, particularly Robyn, who requested this, and Delia, who wrote it.
> 
> Thank you for bringing so much beautiful, creative, and thoughtful work and energy into the world. 
> 
> This is but a small part of the debt I could truly never repay to you.

[Chapter One - The List](https://m.soundcloud.com/littleoxfordst/part-one-the-list)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on BlackGirlsCreate
> 
> http://blackgirlscreate.org/hogwarts-bsu-1/2019/2/to-all-the-wizards-ive-considered-before


End file.
